


Our Dead Future

by im_okay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Carl Grimes, Blood and Violence, Boyfriends, F/M, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Post-Killing Joke, Protective Daryl Dixon, Psychosis, Underage Smoking, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_okay/pseuds/im_okay
Summary: When Carl gets lost from his Dad and group he meets a kid named Parker.
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes/Original Male Character(s), Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Kudos: 3





	Our Dead Future

**_Basic Info_ **

**—————————————————————**

**Face Claim:** Matt O'Leary

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Name:** Parker Conner O'M

**Nickname(s):** O’Malley **,** Parks, Love 

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Species:** Human

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Status:** Alive

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Birthday:** June 2nd, 2005

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Place of birth:** Phillidephal,PA

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Age:** 15

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Sexual Orientation:** Homosexual

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Occupation:** Formerly School 

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Languages spoken:** German,English 

and Latin

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

  
  
  


**_Family_ **

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Father:** Jonathan O’Malley

**Status:** Alive

**Whereabouts:** Unknown 

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 47

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Mother:** Isobell O’Malley

**Status:** Deceased

**Whereabouts:** Unknown 

**Species:** Zombie

**Age:** 48

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Brother:** Bradon O’malley

**Status:** Deceased

**Whereabouts:** Unknown 

**Species:** Zombie

**Age:** 19

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Brother:** Nick O’Malley

**Status:** Unknown

**Whereabouts:** Unknown 

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 19

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Sister:** Maxien O’Malley

**Status:** Deceased 

**Whereabouts:** Unknown

**Species:** Zombie

**Age:** 7

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Boyfriend:** Carl Grimes

**Status:** Alive

**Whereabouts:** With Parker 

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 15

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**_Looks_ **

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Hair:** Light Brown

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Lips:** Pale 

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Eyes:** Brown

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Face:** Oval 

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Marks:** Scar on right leg, one long knife cut on lower back and a small scar on left cheek bone.

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Height:**

5”1

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**Weight:**

105lbs

**———————————————————** **—————————————————————**


End file.
